The present invention relates to storage units for office furniture and the like, and in particular to an adaptable modular construction therefor.
Modular office systems are oftentimes used to convert large open floor spaces in buildings into individual workstations and other useable office settings. Due to constantly changing work environments, office systems that are versatile and allow for easy and convenient rearrangement are quite beneficial. Some panel systems require specifically configured storage components and case assemblies, and therefore lack the ability to interface with other types of furniture systems.
In an effort to increase the versatility of storage units, components that may be used across a wide variety of furniture systems and in multiple storage unit assemblies would be useful. In the past, such arrangements have proven difficult to design and costly to produce. Accordingly, a storage unit construction and associated components that can be used in multiple office environments with fewer parts and provide easy installation is desired and would be considered advantageous.